I Need Your Love
by Alexandra Jones-Smith
Summary: The Doctor is hurt and left with some problems... warnings: sexual content (in later chapters) and Mpreg.


I Need Your Love

**A/N: Alright this is a Ten/Jack mpreg story, but it's a darker story, one with recent rape (which causes the pregnancy) it has been a long time since I wrote a dark story so work with me.**

**Chapter one: It Begins **

**88888888**

It was dark and cold, the stone floor digging into his boney hip, he slowly opens his eyes taking in his cold, grey surroundings. He sits up and barely keeps himself from crying out in pain, he then remembers the man forcing himself onto him, intending to use his strange biology to get him pregnant with his child.

The Doctor ignores the pain and pulls himself to his feet, grabbing the wall when it felt like his knees were going to give out. He whimpers softly and forces himself to stand on his own; he needed to get out of here.

He looks around his cell, seeing that his suit had been torn to shreds but his overcoat was still good. He limps over and bends down, groaning in pain as he leans down, he snatches the coat up and starts digging in the pockets, sighing in relief when he pulls out the sonic screwdriver.

He puts his coat on and buttons up the front, his boney frame shaking from both the cold and the fear of being caught. He didn't know if his body could take anymore abuse, he was already afraid of what might happen, but he didn't have time to worry about that.

He looks out of the cell, listening for anyone, when he doesn't hear anything he opens the door using his sonic. He carefully limps down the corridor, focusing on the TARDIS whispering to him, he follows her voice, letting her lead him back to her.

He makes it to the blue box and almost collapses in front of her, but he forces himself to stay on his feet, he shoves the key into the lock and falls through the doors.

He pushes the doors closed with his foot, he lies on the floor, and his eyes closed in relief as he pants softly. The TARDIS hums louder, forcing him to focus and slowly get to his feet; he stumbles over and sets the coordinates to the Torchwood hub.

He needed Jack; he was the only one who could help him, that was the last thoughts in his head before he passes out on the counsel room floor.

**88888888**

Jack was sitting in the hub before everyone else got in when he heard the ancient engines start up. He grins and jumps up running over to where the TARDIS was materializing, he waits for the Doctor to come out, getting worried when he doesn't appear.

The TARDIS opens her doors, calling out to Jack, pleading for him to help her save the Doctor. She knew things weren't going to get better, she knew he wasn't going to be right in his mind after what he's been through.

Jack comes in; he runs over to the Doctor who was laying limp on the floor, Jack checks for a heartbeat and finds both of them working.

Jack very gently picks up the frail alien and carries him to the med bay; he lays him on one of the beds and carefully unbuttons the coat.

Jack's eyes widen as he sees the bruises and scratches covering his frail body, he sees what looks like a mark made from a whip. He finishes unbuttoning the coat and covers his mouth when he sees the blood on his inner thighs, knowing exactly what happened to him.

He shakes off his shock and takes the coat off gently and carefully covers him up before grabbing a chair and sitting next to the bed. He takes that pale hand in his and gives it a light squeeze.

**88888888**

The dull throbbing has spread through his whole body, it had eased some but it still ached and he could sense wrongness, Jack.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking around the med bay of the TARDIS, he felt a warm hand holding his and looked over to his right, seeing Jack asleep, leaning over his bed.

He knew in his heart he was safe with Jack, but in his head, his head told him to fear him, to fear this man, even if he didn't have a reason too. He slowly pulled his hand away and pressed his body against the other side of the bed, fear gripping his body.

The movements wake the Immortal and he sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and smiling when he sees the Doctor, the smile falls when he sees the fear in the pale aliens' eyes.

"Doctor, it's me. It's Jack." He reaches out a hand to touch his hand, stopping when the Time Lord pulls back from him. "Oh what did they do too you." Jack murmurs softly, pulling back his hand.

The Doctor sits against the opposite side of the bed, watching the immortal closely as the taller man paces back and forth. He stops suddenly and yanks out his phone, dialing Martha Jones number.

"Martha, it's me Jack….Look I need you to come into the TARDIS….Its important, I will be there soon." He says and then hangs up; he looks at the Doctor, the frail man looks frightened and in pain.

"Im going to get Martha, she can help you." He says, "I will be back, don't move." Jack says and then he runs to the counsel room.

Jack rests a hand on the counsel; she hums softly, growing warm under his palm. "Take me to Martha, old girl." He whispers and she comes to life, whirring loudly.

**88888888**

Martha was pacing in her home, looking worried, wondering what could freak out Jack that much. She could hear the fear in his voice; she knew it had to be bad for Jack to be scared.

The TARDIS lands in her living room and the doors open, she runs in and looks at Jack, he grabs her arm and pulls her to the med bay, to wear the Doctor was being cared for by the TARDIS.

She looks at her best friend lying in the bed and forces herself to not start crying when she sees his fearful gaze, she glances at Jack, but he doesn't say anything.

She takes a deep breath and approaches the Doctor, stopping when he tenses up, "its okay, Doctor, it's me, Martha, don't you remember me?" She asks, keeping her voice soft and gently, trying to calm him down.

A drawer nearby opens and Martha sees a medical scanner lying inside; she picks it up and turns it on. The device whirs to life and she holds it in front of herself, letting the scanner examine the Doctor, seeing how bad his injuries were.

Her eyes water some when the scanner shows he has multiple cuts, bruises and scratches, along with a broken wrist, ankle and at least three broken ribs. He had no internal bleeding, but he was still in serious pain, Martha put the scanner down and rested her hand on the wall.

The TARDIS hums softly and what looked like a small IV tube came down and pressed into his arm, the Doctor flinched back, but whatever was going through the tube made him sleepy.

Martha watched as he slowly gave into the drug and fell asleep; she goes over to his side and strokes his cheek. "Who did this to you?" She wonders out loud, looking heartbroken.

Jack watches silently as Martha shakes herself and starts to wrap up his chest, trying not to look at the deep cuts on his back. She covers each cut in antibacterial cream and covers them all in bandages.

She gets a warm, damp rag and wipes the blood off his inner thighs, giving Jack a horrified look. He just looks at her sadly, unsure what to do for him, he just watches as she cleans him up and then covers him up, and tucking him in like a concerned mother would do for her sick child.

She presses a gentle kiss to the Doctor's forehead and stands up straight, "He will sleep for now, let's go get some tea, settle our nerves." She says as she walks over to the sink and washes her hands.

"Shouldn't we stay with him?" Jack asks, sounding slightly worried.

"Normally I would, but the TARDIS is watching over him, she will tell me." She says as she rubs her eyes.

Jack nods and wraps an arm around her shoulders, guiding her to the kitchen, he makes her sit down and he fixes them some tea. He keeps an eye on her as he fixes the drink, worried about her as well as the Doctor.

He sets a cup of tea in front of her and sits down with his own cup; he stares into his cup as Martha wraps her hands around hers.

"Who would do such a thing?" She asks her voice shaky.

Jack rests his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, "I don't know, but when I find out, there will be hell to pay." Jack says, his voice betraying his anger.

Martha looks at him and grabs his hand, squeezing it gently, "Thank you, Jack." She murmurs.

**888888888**

The Doctor had slipped into a healing coma, his body repairing itself, but his mind would take much longer to heal. His mind was something a healing coma wouldn't fix; it would take time and love to heal it.

While in his coma he had dreams, dreams of his friends and of what happened on that planet.

He woke up after a couple days, coming back to the real world slowly; he opens his eyes, hearing the TARDIS hum happily, a comforting sound. He looks around and sees both Martha and Jack standing nearby, watching him with worried looks.

He shoves his fear of them away and smiles, "What are you two standing around worrying over me for?" He asks, but his eyes give away his fear.

He sits up, resting his bare feet on the floor, "Doctor, you really need to rest." Martha says, sounding worried.

"Martha, Im fine, see?" He holds out his arms, still smiling.

"Doctor, I will help you to your bedroom, but there will be no adventures, you are not better." She says her voice firm.

His smile drops and he stares at her, his eyes dark, he wraps a sheet around himself and leaves the room, heading to his own bedroom. Martha follows him, but is shut out of the room, she rests her hand on the door, sighing.

"What do we do, Jack?" She asks softly, looking over at her friend.

He turns his blue eyes over to her, "We have to be patient, Nightingale," He says softly. "He has been through a lot; it will take a long time for him to heal," Jack says.

**88888888**

It has been a month now and Jack convinced Martha to go back home and be with Mickey, she reluctantly agreed and left the TARDIS only when Jack promised to call her if anything went wrong.

Jack pushes open the Doctor's bedroom door and sets down a tray of tea and sits on the edge of the bed, looking at the alien laying on the bed, reading.

"Doctor," He reaches out a hand and the Doctor watches his hand warily.

"Jack…I can't," He looks down, "I…can't tell you what happened to me, not yet, I know you know, but I just can't talk about it." He says softly.

Jack nods and hands him the cup filled with tea, "Here you go," He says with his trademark smile.

The Doctor takes it with a small smile, wrapping his hands around the cup, he watches the Immortal man as he leaves the room.

**88888888**

**A/N: Alright that is chapter one, I know it sucks and I know I should try to focus on finishing the rest of my stories. Now don't worry my dears, I will finish those, I have had to have a long break. But anyway, the Mpreg will make itself known in the next chapter, tell me what you think, I know it sucks and Im sorry.**

**Lots of love**

**Dani**


End file.
